


3

by LemonTreeBears



Series: Don't Cry Over Spilt Milk [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Freeform, Anxiety Attacks, Babies, Bed-Wetting, Crying, Diapers, Fortune Cookies, Headspaces, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Love, Mama Melinda May, Milk, Milk And Cookies, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Therapy, Wetting, mama may, papa phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonTreeBears/pseuds/LemonTreeBears
Summary: Skye is on the brink of headspace but having just joined her new SHIELD family, what will happen when she loses control?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye is on the brink of headspace but having just joined her new SHIELD family, what will happen when she loses control?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya :) 
> 
> I've gotten to a point where I cant decide if I want to turn this into a dark story or a happy sweet family that helps little Skye fall into her headspace. 
> 
> The ending can take a turn where I've put "..." but I haven't decided yet. Would you guys like to see May and Phil take a dark turn or...?
> 
> Please do let me know what you think. I've been trying to explore the dark side. Thank you for reading :D

Nugh! Was the sound Skye made when the sunlight began to hit her eyes. She grunted softly and with her eyes still shut tight, tried to untangle herself from the blanket knot she’s gotten herself into. She itched her legs back and forth trying her best to get comfortable but to no avail, so she let out a puff of hot air and gave in to the morning with a soft blink of an eye. 

Her eyes gleamed wide away but instead of the regular view of nothing but clouds from her bunk window, Skye’s view this morning was accompanied by a set of glistening eyes behind numerous rows of bars blocking her eyesight. In a moment of panic Skye pushed herself up on her bottom, backed into a corner and was hit by a flashback of last nights misfortune. Her mind screaming and her heart racing. Remembering how horrid she was. Her face now drenched in sweat and her tremors began. She had shut herself out from her surroundings, a deafening cry she let out. 

“Uh…. Papa… Papa!!!” Jemma frantically shouted. 

“Jemma! Whats wrong?” Phil shot up from his arm chair and rushed onto scene. Under his breath -out of character-ly- he whispered “Well Shit…” 

“Alright Jemma, go outside and play with your brother and send mama in will you please.” Phil instructed as he dragged a stool and placed his seat in front of the wailing hacker. 

Deciding it best not to shock the young-one again, after he tried to reach in to wipe her tears and pull her close, Phil opted to let her cry herself tired before taking any new motions. May walked in 10 minutes later and smacked her lover on the head from behind before scolding “What are you doing! You cant just leave her to cry. She’s in distress.” 

To which he replied “I know, but she’s obviously having flashbacks and I cant just grab her! I tried…” 

Without hesitation, May grunted and ignored all protocol and lowered the crib bars to gain her access to her new baby girl. May planted herself into the opposite corner of the crying child and with a single smooth tai-chi-master-like stroke pulled the resistant child into her embrace. Despite Skye’s effort of pushing, hitting, screaming, and even louder wails, May never once let go, but instead, held on tighter till the latter cried herself tired enough to fall limp into the agent’s arms. 

All the while Phil sat on his stool with a blank look on his face. Impressed, but scared at the same time. Phil and May exchanged looks, to which May raised an eyebrow and said “Still think adding a baby to 2 toddlers isn’t too much?”

Phil chuckled, only to mask his worry. As an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. you’d think nothing could really scare a man, but deep down, Phil felt nervous about this one. Sure, he’s had experience caring for Jemma and Fitz, but it’s what May had said last night that made him think. “She’s a baby. If not younger, she’ll need 24/7 care. The kind of care you and I know we dont know how to give.” Remembering his argument of trying their best and learning along the way, Phil knew what Jemma said was true too, that the longer Skye resists the longer it’ll put her off post and the longer it’ll take her to accustom her mind. Phil let all his worry show on his face. 

May made sure Skye was fast asleep before tucking her back into the nest of pillows and blankets. She slipped out gently from her embrace and placed a reassuring firm touch to the shoulder of her lover. “It’ll be alright Phil. You were right. Just like any new parent, we’ll learn. Plus who are we kidding, you’re Phil Coulson, and I’m the fucking cavalry. What’s a little kid to us.” May hated the thought of the cavalry, but in light of cheering her partner up, she’d use it to prove a point. 

Together, they looked back on the sweet slumbering youngling. Letting out a sigh in unison.   
"..."


	2. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this isn't a chapter, but I had an idea for maybe turning it dark. I wrote a short on how the usual happy storyline could go, but for the dark side ive been considering exploring, all Ive got is one line. Not sure if going dark is a good choice. any one have any thoughts or any way they'd like to see it go?

**HAPPY**

Together, they looked back on the sweet slumbering youngling. Letting out a sigh in unison. "Jemma suggested helping her slip sooner than let nature take its course, it’ll do more damage if we wait any longer." Phil stated. "Jemma suggested she'll be around 9-18 months old, so she'll be cranky when she wakes. I'm not sure how she'll take to waking up in the crib again. Maybe we should leave her in our bunk?" May suggested. "I think so too. We'll have to ease her into it slowly but help her accept it quickly. Depending on how she wakes next, I'll go get the baby kit while you help her get settled." Phil agreed and kissed may on the forehead before making their seperate ways. Phil walked into the common area to retrieve the baby kit, but instead of the clean organised area he expected to walk into, he was invited with a kitchen drenched with juice all over the floor, snacks dusted the carpeting and crayon drawing all over the common walls. The drawing profound with references to killing the baby and sibling jealousy. Phil stepped into the scene realising what he's gotten himself into but feeling upset for him and his young ones. As he's never once had his children acted up this terribly. "Alright, who did this!" Phil puffed out his chest and put on his strict papa voice immediately. "I'm going to give you 1 chance to confess, or else you both know the consequences of lying." After seconds of silence both Jemma and Fitz burst into tears. With no visual of his children Phil followed the wails only to find them crying hopelessly under the dining table. Papa crouched down and opened his arms wide to encompass his toddlers. He didn't say a single word but rather held both children until their tears softened. "Are you feeling better now? Can we talk about what happened? hmm?" Papa raised his voice slightly. Fitz rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand before proceeding to let his lip tremble while Jemma's lips pursed as tears threatened to stream. At the same time they both shouted their cries. "You dont love us anymore. Skye the baby and you and mama only like babies now because we're big and you push us away!" "You and mama don't care about us, we're not your favourite because you only love Skye. You run and love her right away even though I called for you!" "Woah woah woah! One at a time guys" Papa comforted. "Calm down. Are you listening to papa?" Both nodded with a sniffle. "Papa and mama love you two just the same. We still love you and we will always love you. The reason why your mama and I rushed to check on Skye is because like you said, she IS a baby. Babies will need more help because not only is Skye still transitioning, but she's going to need help getting accustomed to her new self. You both have parents and you still do now, but Skye has never had that, so she doesn't know how to process her feelings at all. Jemma, remember when you told me that she'll need help dropping or she'll get sick? We'll thats what mama and I are trying to do. Weren't you and Fitz soooo excited to have a baby sister? I know it's hard to share mama and I but I promise you that we love you both the same and will never forget you or ignore you on purpose. You're both very special to us. Not to mention we'll need both your help very soon in taking care of Skye. you have important roles as a big brother and big sister. You'll both be captain and deputy. What do you say huh?”

**DARK**

“We’ll have to wipe her mind before she remembers”  
...


End file.
